Resurrections
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Queen Vasilisa and some others get their loved ones back from the Dead. How will that change things? Will it change things?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: This is After the Vampire Academy Novels and Bloodlines Novels**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Queen Vasilisa and some others get their loved ones back from the Dead. How will that change things? Will it change things?

* * *

**Prologue**

Queen Vasilisa or Lissa had lost many people in her life family and friends 7 family members and 1 guardian. She always remembered them. They deserved to be honoured. She missed them a lot now she was 21 (2012) and having had her first child Rosie Rhea Alma Vasilisa Dragomir she was 1. She had married Christian when she found out she was pregnant and everyone came. And she does mean everyone. Everyone wanted to see the Queen get married and for Christian to be crowned Consult. But she wished her family could be with her that day and the day she had her twins in 2014 when she was 23. She had a family a half-sister and a best friend she thought as, as a sister. But there were pieces missing…

Consult Prince Christian Ozera was happy with his life he had the girl that he loved to the end of the universe and back and he had three children. Life was good but he wished two people that died could share it with him…

Chief Guardian of the Queen's Guard: Rosemarie Hathaway Belikova was a strong woman she had survived death 4 times she was shadow-kissed again to Lissa after taking a hit from a Strigoi for Lissa. She saw some people that looked like her. When she woke up she asked her mum and dad who they were and they replied they had they had children before Rose but they died in Strigoi attacks. Rose now knew why her mother was so cold sometimes she was remembering those she lost so was her father Ibrahim Mazur (Abe). Now she missed the sibling she never knew she had. Dimitri helped her and so did their 2-year-old daughter. It turns out shadow-kissed Dhampirs could get pregnant with other Dhampirs. She found herself missing her siblings even without knowing them. Her daughter already called her friends Aunts and Uncles but she wanted some blood relatives. Maybe she will get some…

Guardian Dimitri felt the pain Rose was going through he too had lost siblings and a father, Uncle, Aunt and cousins. He was helping her as best he good along with his family who had now moved to Court to be with his and Rose and their daughter. He was happy his family was here, well some of it…

Eddie had lost his best friend when he was in school and Rose saw it all. He wanted wished that on anyone. Now the person he always thought would be his best man at his wedding would not be there. He was marrying Princess Jillian Mastrano-Dragomir who was now 19. He couldn't wait even if he did have to choose a new best man…

Mia Rinaldi lost her Mum and Dad when she was at school they had been working to support her schooling when they were killed. She had now 22 and married to Ralf Sarkozy and had a 1-year-old girl. She was happy but she still missed her parents. She wished they could be here…

Prince Adrian Ivashkov was now 27 and was a happy man he had been married to Sydney when she finally free to be with him instead of a Alchemist. She was disowned by her family but her mother and 5 younger sisters (But Zoe) she managed to save from the Alchemist's. When she revealed she was a witch that was the last straw for her dad her disowned her quickly. Now they all live at Court where it was safe. So now she married Adrian when they both where 24. They had 4 kids together which they loved dearly. Adrian wished his Great-Aunt could see him now and how fare he had come. But then again she probably won't approve of the woman he married. He knew he had siblings who had been killed by Strigoi. He wished he could bring them back but it was too late it had been years since they died. He hoped they were watching now…

Guardian Angeline Dawes was 20 years old and a full Guardian. Angeline still was Princess Jillian's Guardian. But she had married Trey and now they were at court. Angeline had lost some siblings to illness when she was young. She didn't have any family here. She believe they were watching her with their approval…

Little did they know that all was about to change…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the Prologue? Please review and i'll update as fast as I can:)**


End file.
